City of Wizards
by SapphireHerondale
Summary: Jace and Clary just got free of Sebastian and what if Voldemort is behind them. What will happen if Voldemort is behind the shadow hunters? what will be the reaction of the Order ? How will the shadow hunters find magic at Hogwarts? Set after City of Heavenly Fire and during Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix
1. Chapter 1: The Phonecall

**Heyy xD**

**Its my first fanfic so... tell me my mistakes :)**

**Enjoy.. **

* * *

Its was a calm morning in New York but the Institute was at a rush .

"Why do Jace and Clary have to leave ? Where are they going ?and why can't I go ?" questioned Isabelle

"Ya mom , I am Jace's prabharti, I am supposed to be with Jace." screamed Alec

" Let me see Alec , I have no idea why the wizards need both of them "said Maryse

Maryse picked up the phone that was ringing. Alec and Isabelle told Maryse to keep the phone on speaker , Maryse did so ,

"Good Morning . Am I talking to Mrs .Lightwood ?" said a rich voice from the phone

"Good Morning. Yes. May I know who is this speaking?"

"I am Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry . I sent you a letter regarding picking up and "

"Yes we got your letter ,but can u please inform me why you want Clary and Jace "

"As you know that our world under a great problem and Clary and Jace have something special and that is why a Dark Lord , Voldemort is behind them and wants them to help him and if they said yes or no both could be bad "

"I am glad to know that you care for them but the clave ensures that the nephiliam can fight a bunch of warlocks"

"I am sorry but we are different from warlocks we have no demon blood in us we are wizard and witches we form a different race of people and showdown hunters don't know about us the clave doesn't keep them informed about us . I advise you to give your answer because if it get late things might go worse and voldemort has sent his best followers behind Jace and Clary "

"oh! I see but where are you taking them ? and I have one more question can my children than is Alexander and Isabelle can join them? And will the need money ? "

" We are taking them to the headquarters of the order . The order is a secret society. Its goal is to defeat Voldemort but I am afraid so that I can't tell you where the its situated. If you wish to contact them you can just send me a letter with the owl that will be staying with you till they return and yes your children can accompany them seeing that Alexander is jace's parbhartai. In case money don't worry our money is quite different so I will provide them with it and I would like to Inform you that they will be joining school on 1st September as every wizard they will also be attending school because it's the only place Voldemort will not dare to touch him."

"oh ..That will be grateful but how will they be going to England from here . "

"No need worry.. Mr. Black and Mr. Moddy and and have left and will be meeting you in sometime "

Maryse bid farewell and went to inform Jocelyn where as Alec and Isabelle went to inform Jace who was in the weapons room

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**~SapphireHerondale **


	2. Chapter 2 :The Wizards arrive

**Hiya :)**

**Do leave comments**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything :( I hope I did :)**

**Hope you like it :))**

**Enjoy.. :D**

Its was a calm morning in New York but the Institute was at a rush .

"Why do Jace and Clary have to leave ? Where are they going ?and why can't I go ?" questioned Isabelle

"Ya mom , I am Jace's prabharti, I am supposed to be with Jace." screamed Alec

" Let me see Alec , I have no idea why the wizards need both of them "said Maryse

Maryse picked up the phone that was ringing. Alec and Isabelle told Maryse to keep the phone on speaker , Maryse did so ,

"Good Morning . Am I talking to Mrs .Lightwood ?" said a rich voice from the phone

"Good Morning. Yes. May I know who is this speaking?"

"I am Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry . I sent you a letter regarding picking up and "

"Yes we got your letter ,but can u please inform me why you want Clary and Jace "

"As you know that our world under a great problem and Clary and Jace have something special and that is why a Dark Lord , Voldemort is behind them and wants them to help him and if they said yes or no both could be bad "

"I am glad to know that you care for them but the clave ensures that the nephiliam can fight a bunch of warlocks"

"I am sorry but we are different from warlocks we have no demon blood in us we are wizard and witches we form a different race of people and showdown hunters don't know about us the clave doesn't keep them informed about us . I advise you to give your answer because if it get late things might go worse and voldemort has sent his best followers behind Jace and Clary "

"oh! I see but where are you taking them ? and I have one more question can my children than is Alexander and Isabelle can join them? And will the need money ? "

" We are taking them to the headquarters of the order . The order is a secret society. Its goal is to defeat Voldemort but I am afraid so that I can't tell you where the its situated. If you wish to contact them you can just send me a letter with the owl that will be staying with you till they return and yes your children can accompany them seeing that Alexander is jace's parbhartai. In case money don't worry our money is quite different so I will provide them with it and I would like to Inform you that they will be joining school on 1st September as every wizard they will also be attending school because it's the only place Voldemort will not dare to touch him."

"oh ..That will be grateful but how will they be going to England from here . "

"No need worry.. Mr. Black and Mr. Moddy and and have left and will be meeting you in sometime "

Maryse bid farewell and went to inform Jocelyn where as Alec and Isabelle went to inform Jace who was in the weapons room

In the weapons Room

Jace was looking at the new daggers sent by the Iron sisters which consisted of heavenly fire . After Clary killed Sebastian by drawing the rune the Iron sister were curious to know how she made it and now the rune was added in the "Book of Advanced Runes". The clave has made it necessary that every shadow hunter must own a dagger with the heavenly fire .

Suddenly Isabelle came and started screaming "Jace where are you come here this instant! We are going with the wizards.. Pack your bags! Fast!"

Jace ran out to see from where was Izyy's shouts coming from. She was standing outside the weapons room

"What happen Iz ? what wizard ?what the hell is going on ?"

Iz explained what Dumbledore told maryse and told to pack bags. Jace was furious and ran to Maryse .

"Maryse what is Iz saying? She's telling the truth ?"Jace asked

"Yes Jace .. can you please pack the bags there are bags kept in the store each of you will get one start packing. I have to call the clave and inform "

At that minute the bells of the institute rang

"Can you check who it is ? It maybe be Clary or the people sent by " said Maryse dialing the number on the phone

Iz had already left following Alec and Jace who was still stunned thinking why he and Clary were always in some or the other problem. As Iz ran toward the elevator Church came and joined them they reached the door and opened. They saw three people and one dog .the first man was The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye — and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head,so that all they could see was whiteness. The other man had premature lines, and light brown hair .Next to him was young violet-haired woman with spiky hair, next to her stood a black dog and something was different about him .

"oh so you are the people sent!" exclaimed Isabelle

While Alec was busy staring at the fat man and Jace was looking at the dog

Max screamed "That dog just blinked! "

Jace nodded in agreement and said "Yes.. I saw that too"

The next minute the dog went behind the door

"Oh .. Give him some time by the way I am Alastor Moody commonly known as Alastor "mad eye" mood , and this is professor Lupin" said the fat man

Professor Lupin just cut him by saying "I'm not a professor moody I am just Remus Lupin and this is Nymphadora—"said Lupin

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder. "It's Tonks."

"— Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you 'Nymphadora,'" muttered Tonks.

Suddenly a man in ragged cloak appeared from the door and saying "Good Morning . I'm Sirius Black."

"How did you …" Jace was cut by the voice sirius

"I am animagus . I can turn into a dog any time by the way that kid has excellent observation same counts for you "Sirius said pointing Jace and winked

"That's awesome! I am Jace this is Max my adoptive brother, Alec my adoptive big brother and parabharti and Isabelle my adoptive little sister"

"Now fast get in there is no time" said Moody arrogantly

* * *

**Do leave comments :)**

**~SapphireHerondale :D**


	3. Chapter 3 :NumberTwelve,Grimmauld Place

**Hiya,**

**Pl.. Review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( I wish I did**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

They all entered the Institute Alec had gone to call Maryse the rest left to pack and the wizards standing at the entrance Tonks was busy changing her hair color where as the rest were waiting for Maryse . Suddenly the bell of The Institute just rang and the doors opened. Jace rushed and came and went and hugged the redhead named Clarissa Fray .Clary gave a small kiss on his lip and looked towards the wizards

"aah.. You must be Clarissa Fray. Am I right? "Said Sirius

"Yes but I prefer, Clary"

"Good Morning I am Sirius. This is Alastor moody " he said pointing moody and "and this Remus Lupin and she is Tonks"

"Thanks for telling my name right Remus" said Tonks sarcastically

Isabelle and Maryse came shortly followed by Alec while Jocelyn was questioning the wizards

"Good Morning, I am Maryse and you must be the wizards" said Maryse

"yes Maryse, I am Sirius this is Tonks…."

"Oh... I know you all, my daughter already told me. Now Isabelle and Clary have some work to do they will just come "said Maryse cutting Sirius

While Isabelle already had dragged Clary with started talking to Jocelyn and Jace was talking to Sirius

"Hello." greeted Sirius to Jace

"Hello ... I feel I have seen your face somewhere" replied Jace

"Oh ... Do you watch T.V?"

"Yes? Of course, why how are you connected to TV"

"You see I am one of the most wanted criminals ... It's a long story when we will reach to the headquarters I will tell you"

" YOU ARE A CRIMINAL " shouted Alec

"Calm down! Calm down! I was taken …. "Sirius told them the story ,meanwhile the girls were in the library

* * *

**In the library**

"Iz what are we doing in the library " questioned Clary

"We have to call Magnus and tell him to send a fire message to Simon" answered Isabelle

"Oh ya … I wonder where are we going"

Isabelle called Magnus and told him what had happen today and asked him to send a message to Simon who was in Idris for training. As clave recruited new shadow hunters and Simon was one of the shadow hunters now he had to practice in Idris as the clave made a new law that all the new recruits will be taught in Idris only .

After informing Magnus ,they walked to Isabelle's room to take her Clary saw she was stunned Isabelle had pack two bags which where you might say over packed they went down and saw Jace and Alec were engross talking to a man who named Sirius a while ago they went and kept the bags aside and joined Alec and Jace

"Hey , so what's up ?" asked Clary

"Nothing , Sirius was telling as his story "replied Jace

"Ladies if your done so we'll leave because we running out of time"

"Ya sure" said Tonks they all took their bags and walked

"So how are we going?" asked Isabelle after telling goodbye's to every one

"We are going to portal ... now walk fast we don't have time " said Moody

They started walking into a dark alley .All of then went and started touching a rugged boot the all formed a circle and told the shadow hunters to do so

"You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do —"said Sirius

With difficulty, owing to their bulky bag, "Three . . ." muttered Moody, one eye still on his watch,

"two . . . one . . ."

It happened immediately: the shadow hunters felt as though a hook just behind their navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; Clary could feel Jace and Isabelle on either side of her, their shoulders banging into her's they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; her forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then her feet slammed into the ground Isabelle staggered into her and she fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near her head with a heavy thud. She looked up Moody , Remus, and Sirius who was a dog they were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground. Clary disentangled herself from Isabelle and got to his feet.

They had arrived on what appeared to be a deserted alley

"Come out fast" said moody they came into a street with grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the street lamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors, and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.

"Where are we?" Clary asked, but Lupin said quietly, "In a minute."

Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold.

"Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking nearest street lamp went out with a pop. He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out. He kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only light in the square came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now, come on, quick."

He walked ahead and led him from the patch of grass, across the road, and onto the pavement. Lupin and Tonks followed, carrying their bags between them, the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking them.

The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.

"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment toward the shadow hunters Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memorize."

They all looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting said:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at_

_Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"That's the Order—?" Jace began.

"Not here, boy!" snarled Moody. "Wait till we're inside!"

He pulled the piece of parchment out of Clary's hand and set fire to it with his wand tip. As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Jace looked around at the houses again. They were standing outside number eleven; he looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen.

"But where's —?" questioned Isabelle

"Think about what you've just memorized," said Lupin quietly.

Clary thought, and no sooner had he reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. They all gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't even felt anything.

"Come on, hurry," growled Moody, prodding Jace in the back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Pl review :)**

**~SapphireHerondale :) **


	4. IMP

Huey guys ,, sorry I couldn't update as I'm in India and I just got internet today and I can't update till 19 th so sorry I'm at the domestic airport and just got wifi so SO so sorry

And to add on I'm so pissed off as the flight is delayed and I'm reading Percy Jackson in a book store

Bye..

ps sorry


End file.
